Chocolate Derretido
by fate92
Summary: natzuki se dara cuentas que hay algo mas que rico que su amada mayonesa ¿verdad shizuru?


**Chocolate derretido**

Era un día cualquiera…. Corrección, era un día caótico y todas la tienda esta llenas de persona enamoradas que compraba regalos como lo maniáticos para sus pareja pero en un departamento no tan alejado de la cuidad se encontraba 2 chicas disfrutaban la tranquilidad del día

ara ara hoy es día de san Valentín y mi natsuki no ha mostrado ningún interés en ello.- decía con falsa indignación un chica de cabelle color crema, ojos de color rubí y piel blanca haciendo resaltar la intensidad de sus ojos

nee shizuru es necesario este día para mostrarte que te quiero.- dijo sonrojada una chica de piel morena clara, cabello azulado y unos hermoso ojo esmeralda

fu fu mi natsuki están cut.- dijo la ojirubi tratando ocultar el sonrojo que se mostraba en sus mejillas

que no soy cut.- grito la peli azul aumentando su sonrojo mientras que se levantaba del asiento y dejando la revista que estaba mirando dejándola en la mesa que tenía enfrente

ah donde va mi natsuki?

voy con MAI y quizá después valla comprar lencería en el centro comercial, en las revista aparecieron nuevos modelos interesantes

Entonces mi natsuki no pasara este día conmigo

Lo siento shizuru pero ya te dije que no me llama la atención el día de san Valentín, para mi sigue siendo normal.- contesto peli azul fríamente

-Entiendo natsuki.- dijo shizuru que solo mostro una expresión de cachorro abandonado, natsuki se percato de ello

nee shizuru no pongas esa cara

-solo si mi natsuki me promete que vendrá cuando se desocupe a mi departamento

está bien…. Dijo la peli azul resigna que salía del departamento

hey mai me acompañas al centro comercial.-le preguntaba la peli azul a una chica de cabello naranja complexión delgada donde se sobresalía sus pechos

sabes natsuki sabe que te quiero mucho y que eres como una hermana para mi ¡¿ lo sabes cierto?

si así es, pero porque lo de tu pregunta?

porque solo un desquiciado te acompañaría al centro comercial en esta fecha, además debo prepararle chocolate para regalarle a ya sabes quien

Tu también con eso? Estas como shizuru

sabes nat te has puesto a pensar que es la primera fecha de san Valentín para ustedes quizá shizuru solo quiera fechas importante para ella contigo

cierto mai en estos momento le comprare una obsequio ah shizuru y luego se lo iré a dejar

-ese es el espíritu natsuki

La peli naranja se despidió a su amiga y luego de verla subir a su moto y alejarse marco aun numero

-la convenciste

-sii shizuru tu amada no tarda y llega a tu departamento, lo que vallas hacer esta preparado

-gracias por ayudarme

No te preocupes shizuru todo por el bien el día de san Valentín.- dijo la peli naranja alzando su mano en señal de victoria

…

Shizuru te encuentras en casa.- alzaba la voz la peli azul ya que el departamento estaba oscuro

Estoy en mi cuarto nat-zu-ki.- al oír la voz sensual la peli azul trago saliva y se dirigió nerviosa al lugar donde provenía esa voz ,encontrándose su amada con un huego de lencerías de encaje color rojo, resaltando los ojos de esta, mientras que natsuki no procesaba aun lo que estaba mirando

D –definitivamente el color rojo es lo tuyo shizuru.- dijo nerviosamente pero si quitar la mirada ah ese cuerpo que encontraba delante de ella

Fiu… para que diga eso mi nat-zuki en voz alta le debió de gustar mucho la imagen que está viendo.- expreso la ojirubi mientras se acercaba sensualmente a donde se encontraba la peli azul y esta solo esperaba petrificada

Shizu.- no pudo terminar el nombre ya que la nombrada reclamaba su boca uniéndose a una danza que ninguna de la dos tenía ganas de ceder pero la falta de aire les obligo separarse

Natsuki hoy te are creer en este día y que te guste más el sabor del chocolate en lugar de la mayonesa

Como harás eso shiz, porque no creo dejar fácilmente la mayonesa.- dijo la peli azul con voz ronca mientras besaba nuevamente ojirubi

Eso lo comprobaremos.- se separo del cuerpo de peli azul mientras se dirigía al buro y agarraba una recipientecon un liquido en el

Sabes que esto.- pregunto la peli crema a la chica a la persona que tenía enfrente

No.- contesto la peli azul sonrojada y mostrando lujuria en sus ojos

Es chocolate derretido.- explico mientras derramaba el liquido sobre su cuerpo .- fiu fiu Hoy parece mas excitada de lo normal,.- la mencionada no pudo más y se aventó hacia su amada apresando sus labios con los de ella

Eso es, porque tú eres la única en ponerme en este estado.- sentencio la peli azul mientras acostaba asu amada en la cama bajando sus labios al cuello de su amante saboreando la textura combinada con el sabor a chocolate

Mmm ah sigue nat- ah.- apenas pudo articulaba la ojirubi con el placer que le estaba proporcionando su amada, la peliazul luego de haber divertido con el cuello bajo lentamente su legua hasta posarse en lo pechos de su amada y morderlo atreves del sostén, esta se aburrió y quito de la tela que cubría lo senos de su amada, sintiendo sus pecho desnudo disfrutando la sensación, mientras que shizuru solo se retorcía de la sensación que le generaba sentir la lengua de su amada en sus pechos saboreaba todo lo rincones donde había chocolate al terminar en lo pechos de la ojirubi, bajos por el abdomen de esta lentamente quitando todo el liquido que se encontraba en el

Ah .. uh .. mmm.,Vamos natsuki no sea cruel.- exclama excitada shizuru donde apretaba con fuerza las sabanas

Esto solo el comienzo amor.- dijo la ojiesmeralda mientras baja la ropa interior de debajo de su amada y undia sus lengua en rincones solo explorado por ella

Si ah sigue ahhhhhh .- gemía shizuru mientras su amada pasaba su legua en sus intimida .- mas fuerte.-gritaba la ojirubi cosa que su amada obedeció .- te amos natsuki finalizo shizuru mientras que aun controlaba su respiración

Quiero la revancha .- dijo shizuru mientras que cambiaba de posición empezando atacar de besos a su amada

Ya había amanecido y se encontraba las dos chicas desnudas y abrazadas envueltas en una sábana blanca con manchas de chocolate

Sabes amor tenias razón.- dijo la peli azul susurrándole al oído a su amada

Ara De que tenia razón amor?- pregunto extrañada pelicrema

De que me gustaría el día de san Valentín y algo más que la mayonesa ,es verdad el chocolate derretido en tu cuerpo es mas delicioso que la mayonesa-dijo natsuki mientras besaba asu ojirubi en los labios

**Fin**

**Holaaaaaaa bueno espero que le haigas gustado digamos que mi imaginación está muy romanticona este día jaja espero sus comentarios a ver qué tal les pareció o.o**


End file.
